dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero
Overview :"Completed all pre-planned, non-notice board quests." Complete all main and secondary quests. No quests appearing on noticeboards need to be completed - so no Escort Quests, "Fetch Quests", "Monster Hunts", or Badge of Vows quests. The quests can be completed across multiple playthroughs, and the best result need no be obtained. Only if a quest is marked as "failed" need it be redone. Walkthrough This simplified walkthrough give the locations and quests that should be done in order to obtain the trophy. This should be achievable in a single playthrough from level 1. Simple single game walkthrough. Starting at Cassardis: #Do Harbinger of Destruction, Newly Arisen. Complete the side quests Floral Delivery, Lost Faith, and Grim Tidings now. #Next attempt to leave Cassardis, triggering Upon a Pawn. en route Reynard must be saved (from now on every time you see him do business to eventually trigger Search Party) ##For future note Search Party will require letters from chests in The Encampment, the Venery (Gran Soren), Soulflayer Canyon, The Ancient Quarry, a camp near Miasmic Haunt, and The Catacombs. #At the encampment do Call of the Arisen, Strength in Numbers #Return to Cassardis for Deep Trouble (the well), and Guard Duty (escort Madeleine) #Back at the Encampment sleep to start A Rude Awakening, but don't go straight to the Waycastle #Instead return to Cassardis for An Uninvited Guest and Lost and Found (Quina) - do these now. #Return to the Encampment to accept or complete Off With Its Head (talk to Mercedes, travel to the Waycastle, then to Gran Soren) #At Gran Soren, visit the Pawn Guild for A Matter of Myrmidons, but also start the following side quests : Reaper's Scorn (Austine), A Troublesome Tome (Steffen), Land of Opportunity (Fournival) #Then accept and complete Lure of the Abyss (Barnaby at the Pawn Guild, then the Everfall) - you should now have enough Wakestone shards to complete Reaper's Scorn. #At this point Wyrm Hunt Quests become available - accept all three - they are A Fortress Besieged, Seeking Salvation, and The Cypher ##Chasing Shadows becomes available (talk to Mason in the slums) -best done as soon as given. ##The quest Escort Duty can become available at this point (escort Symone) - keep an eye out for it. #Now is a good time to return to Cassardis again for Deeper Trouble (the well), and Dying of Curiosity (Valmiro). en route the quest Watergod's Altar can be done, and an event for A Troublesome Tome should also occur. #Now would be a good time to go to the Ruins of Aernst Castle and pick up No Honor Among Thieves. Steffen's quest item can be collected here. #Return to Gran Soren. Complete The Troublesome Tome. Then go to Hillfigure Knoll to complete The Cypher #The next Wyrm Hunt Quest can either be Seeking Salvation or a Fortress Beseiged either journey can take you past The Ancient Quarry east entrance - start the quest Of Merchants and Monsters - though it can wait to be completed. (hard at low level). Complete both Wyrm Hunt quests. (Justice Done should complete during Seeking Salvation) #Return to Gran Soren and accept the invitation via Maximillian. Complete Come to Court (it is crucial to visit Aelinore during this quest). On leaving the castle several quests become available from Aldous but they can wait as there as some missable quests. #At Fountain Square the quest Witch Hunt should start. #Return to Cassardis for Farewell, Valmiro, and initiate An Innocent Man. en route there or back visit the Witchwood to complete Witch Hunt. #Return to Gran Soren and the Duke's Demesne - talk to Fedel at night for the quest The Conspirators, and to Mirabelle for Arousing Suspicion. Best complete the second quest in the same night. An Innocent Man can be completed whilst in Gran Soren. #The Conspirators involves a trip to Soulflayer Canyon - visiting the Abbey for some quests en route is a good idea. This trip should take one close to The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort - visit here for Thick as Thieves (this can be completed now by accepting Betia's request, or later via combat) Some important side quests should be available now (these do not need to be completed right now) : ##At The Abbey for Talent in Bloom, after this return to the Abbey for A Parting Gift ##Return to the Witchwood for The Dragon's Tongue, and again for Mettle Against Metal (these trips should include routes to fight bandits at Aernst Castle to complete Thick of Thieves if necessary) ##Maximillian should have also offered Rise of the Fallen by now, it involves another trip to the Catacombs ##Nameless Terror should have been started at Gran Soren's south gate - this requires extensive traveling at night. ##Idol quests Supplier's Demand and Idol Worship can be started (visit Madeleine's and Caxton's shops) #Now return to the Duke's Demesne. Complete The Conspirators and accept Griffin's Bane - this should include a trip to Bluemoon Tower, en route visit Windbluff Tower to start Supply and Demands. Once the Griffin is dead return to the Duke's Demesne. Speak to Julien again to further Supply and Demands #Now accept Trial and Tribulations, and take the opportunity to return to Windbluff Tower to complete Supply and Demands (may need to mark the second quest as active to complete it). Once done you can return to the first quest and bring the witness back (optional) en route you can visit Hillfigure Knoll to complete The Dragon's Tongue #Return to the Duke's Demesne and accept both of the 2nd set of main quests : The Wyrmking's Ring, and Pride Before a Fall. Start by investigating The Wyrmking's Ring - this takes one to the Quarry. Once the quarry part is done return to Gran Soren for the second part -once directions are got (for Bluemoon Tower) both main quests can be completed in a journey to Bluemoon via Windbluff. #Now return to the Duke to complete the main quests and receive another. this is Honor and Treachery. Bad Business at Madeleine's shop should have become available now, and should be done soon. #Complete Honor and Treachery and accept the quest Reward and Responsibility back at the Demense. Now is the time to complete (almost) all unfinished side quests listed above. (Duchess In Distress should be accepted from Mirabelle in the Demesne if it has not already and should be completed now.) Quests to finish that may have been forgotten include A Parting Gift, Mettle Against Metal, The Dragon's Tongue, Escort Duty, Nameless Terror, and Search Party The following quests initiate, and then complete the Post-Game : #Travel to the Greatwall and finish Deny Salvation. If not done already Ophis' Thick as Thieves can be handed in and completed en route at Heavenspeak Fort. (NB again Deny Salvation is point of no return, do all side quests.) #Now the options narrow - do The Final Battle, return to Gran Soren for A Warm Welcome #Into the Everfall for Fathom Deep #Collect the wakestones to start Final Judgement #See it through to the end with The Great Hereafter Once the final credits roll the trophy should be earned. Quests This trophy/achievement can be obtained by completing the below quests: :Bolded - main quests *'Harbinger of Destruction' *'Newly Arisen' *Floral Delivery *Lost Faith *Grim Tidings *'Upon a Pawn' (Reynard must also be saved on Seabreeze Trail) *'Call of the Arisen' *Strength in Numbers *Guard Duty *Deep Trouble *'A Rude Awakening' *An Uninvited Guest *Lost and Found *'Off With Its Head' *'A Matter of Myrmidons' *A Troublesome Tome *Land of Opportunity *'Lure of the Abyss' *Reaper's Scorn *Thick as Thieves *Deeper Trouble *Chasing Shadows *'The Cypher' *Dying of Curiosity *'A Fortress Besieged' *Escort Duty *Of Merchants and Monsters *'Seeking Salvation' *'Justice Done' *'The Watergod's Altar' *Search Party *'Come to Court' *Talent in Bloom *Supplier's Demand *Idol Worship *Farewell, Valmiro *An Innocent Man *No Honor Among Thieves *Witch Hunt **Mettle Against Metal **The Dragon's Tongue *The Conspirators *Nameless Terror *A Parting Gift *Rise of the Fallen *Arousing Suspicion *Supply and Demands *First pair of quests from Aldous **'Griffin's Bane' **'Trial and Tribulations' *Second pair of quests from Aldous **'The Wyrmking's Ring' **'Pride Before a Fall' *Honor and Treachery *'Reward and Responsibility' *Bad Business *Duchess In Distress *'Deny Salvation' (Point of no return, do all side quests.) *'The Final Battle' *'A Warm Welcome' *'Fathom Deep' *'Final Judgement' *'The Great Hereafter' Pawn quest knowledge Of the quests required for required for "The Hero", 52 have associated pawn quest knowledge. 3* knowledge is not needed for the achievement. Quests not shown on the pawn's list are : Harbinger of Destruction, Newly Arisen, Upon a Pawn, Call of the Arisen which take place before pawn creation; Reward and Responsibility which is done in the pawn's absence; and Justice Done, Mettle Against Metal, Final Judgement, and The Great Hereafter - which have no associated knowledge. Hero_quests_13.png Hero_quests_12.png Hero_quests_11.png Hero_quests_10.png Hero_quests_9.png Hero_quests_8.png Hero_quests_7.png Hero_quests_6.png Hero_quests_5.png Hero_quests_4.png Hero_quests_3.png Hero_quests_2.png Hero_quests_1.png Notes *Quests completed towards this trophy/achievement can be tracked under Pause Menu | History | scroll to rightmost tab | Quests. *Note that Pawn Quest Knowledge does not necessarily mean the quest has been successfully completed, as they can earn such knowledge when hired. *Quests done during a Speed Run can count if the trophy is earned during the speed run; however at the end of the run all quest knowledge will be lost, and any quests added during the run will need to be redone. See also *Quests Category:Trophies Category:Achievements